Sick
by VicPin
Summary: :Lemon-songfic:Treyletters:TrentxKylexButters: Antes de que ellos llegaran a mi vida, estaba enfermo de soledad, estrés y presión... Pero todo cambió cuando tomé la decisión más importante de mi vida... Pésimo summary, mejor pasen y lean! :Dedicado a Gabi17 y queenBwaldorf:


**_Buena tarde, gente!_  
**

**_Aqui les caigo con un fic que prometí hace tiempo... Bueno, hace un mes, para ser exacta, cuando lancé la encuesta sobre qué tipo de fic querían leer sobre el trío conformado por Kyle, Trent y Butters. El tipo ganador fue, como muchos esperaban, un LEMON, así que aquí les caigo con uno en forma de songfic, aunque no es tan porno como el último que escribí tiempo atrás._**

**_La rola utilizada en ocasión es una prácticamente nueva del genial grupo de rock Evanescence llamada "Sick", la cual pueden escucharla en Youtube. He aquí el link (favor de unir los espacios):_**

**_ www. youtube watch? v= _ge om l8 ri hY_**

**_ Si bien la rola y el título en sí no tendrá nada que ver con el contenido en sí, siento que es la más apropiada para el argumento planteado a continuación, ya que _****_ este Lemon songfic es una especie de secuela de "Juegos Peligrosos", un fic que no fue escrito por mí, sino por Gabi17, a quien le dedico este fic junto con queenBwaldorf, quien recientemente escribió un TrentxButters, el cual me gustó muchísimo y sé que le fascinará mucho este Lemoncillo XD. Así mismo, advierto que retomaré algunos diálogos de ese mismo fic :-)_**

**_Sin más preámbulos, les dejo la siguiente historia titulada:_**

* * *

**Sick.**

* * *

**_Dedicado a:_**Gabi17 y queenBwaldorf. ¡Un abrazo, chicas!

* * *

Unas manos rasguñaban la tosca piel de la espalda en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

_Me siento bien. Me siento mejor. Me siento feliz. Me siento relajado…_, pensaba el joven pelirrojo mientras besaba apasionadamente a uno de sus amantes, quien lo embestía a más no poder con la esperanza certera de que aquél amor que empezaba a surgir entre ellos fuera una almohada de alivio en sus vidas, mientras que su otro amante se masturbaba y gemía quedamente.

Tenía que aceptar que los besos de aquél par de rubios eran besos de alivio, besos que reducen el estrés que implica tener la máscara de hijo y amigo perfecto ante todos y para todos. Las caricias en su cuerpo marcaban su piel y su alma a medida que pasaba los días y las horas en que estaban juntos; marcaban que él ya tenía un dueño y ese dueño era justamente ese par de rubios, el ex convicto y el mojigato, el par que le ofreció amor, comprensión, alivio y aceptación de sí mismo.

_**Embrace the silence**__**  
Cause there's nothing that can change the way I feel**__**  
Taken all that you wanted**__**  
Now there's nothing that can change the way I feel**__**  
**_

_Mi soledad queda atrás cuando estoy con ellos… Me siento completo…, _ pensaba el rubio mientras intercambiaba posiciones con su amante pelirrojo y extendía su mano hacia el miembro de su otro amante durante un tiempo.

Estando encima de él, movió sus caderas a la par que volvía su cabeza para besar a su segundo amante, quien se había colocado detrás de él para masajearle el torso, besarle el cuello y los hombros, y rozar su pene con su espalda baja.

Los tres gemían descontroladamente, hundidos en ese mar de pasiones encontradas al amparo de la noche estrellada que se podía observar fuera de la habitación del rubio mayor ubicada en casi a la salida de South Park.

El joven pelirrojo todavía no podía creer todo lo que le había llevado a estar en una situación de extremada delicadeza; todavía no podía tragarse el hecho de hallar un eje de soporte en su vida bajo las figuras de esos dos rubios incomprendidos. Aún cuando Stan, su súper mejor amigo, estuviera a su lado apoyándole y escuchando todas sus quejas respecto a su hogar, a sus estudios y a cierta bola de grasa, se sentía solo, estresado e incomprendido por tener la pesada carga de representar un papel que le ahogaba.

_**Hold on, little girl**__**  
'Cause the end is soon to come**_

Ante esa terrible y mortal combinación de estrés, soledad e incomprensión por parte de quienes le rodeaba, había buscado en primera instancia la solución de descargar mensualmente todo lo que reprimía en su amigo inmortal, Kenny, mediante los golpes hasta morir.

Aquél juego peligroso era su secreto mejor guardado, un secreto del que solamente él y Kenny sabían a la perfección…

- ¡Ah! – gimió el pelirrojo al sentir cómo su amante de atrás empezaba a masturbarle con firmeza.

Sin embargo, aquél medio mortífero no le duró mucho, ya que uno de los rubios descubrió ese mortífero secreto al presenciar con celular en mano y en proceso de grabación aquella sesión de golpes.

**_&%&%&%&_**

_:Flashback:_

_Trent Boyett se acercó a Kyle Broflovski luego de presenciar lo que podría ser el secreto más oscuro y mejor guardado del joven judío: Una sesión hardcore de golpiza continua con Kenny McCormick como su bolsa de box._

_¿Quién diría que el que fuera considerado por todo el mundo como el hijo perfecto e ideal de todo padre de familia fuera capaz de matar a golpes al conocidísimo y único inmortal del pueblo? Con tan sólo ver cómo había quedado Kenny después de esa sesión había comprendido que Kyle estaba sumamente estresado por tener un terrible peso en los hombros._

_Un peso que destruía al pelirrojo emocional y físicamente gracias a la creciente explotación que su familia, especialmente su madre, hacía de su coeficiente intelectual y su gusto por el estudio._

_**Sick of it all, Sick of it all**__**  
We will not follow**__**  
Sick of it all, Sick of it all**__**  
They don't understand how**__**  
Sick we are, Sick we are**__**  
Of this bottomless pit of lies**__**  
Behind closed eyes**_

_Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se paró a pocos metros del pelirrojo y, sin pelos en la lengua, le dijo en concreto:_

_- Espero que estés contento con lo que le has hecho a Kenny, Kyle. El pobre tipo ha de estar muerto desde quién sabe cuándo._

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, Boyett? – preguntó el joven muy alterado._

_- ¡Ea! ¡Tranquilo, hombre! __Tranquilo… Sólo hago el comentario de que podrías estar libre de estrés luego de darle esa terrible paliza._

_- ¡Dios!_

_El pelirrojo se cayó de rodillas al sentirse descubierto._

_Tenía ganas de llorar y de querer salir corriendo a quién sabe dónde y suicidarse; la presión que tenía en sí mismo era inmensa y podría volverle loco si no hallaba una solución menos dañina pronto. De hecho, ya hasta consideraba hablar con Kenny y agradecerle su ayuda, pero que lo mejor para ambos sería no continuar con esa dolorosa rutina de la que sólo le arrancaban dolor y lágrimas._

_Pero ahora, en esos momentos, tenía qué buscar una forma de asegurar el silencio de Boyett, quien lo miraba con seriedad, quien de repente le dijo:_

_- Hagamos un trato._

_Kyle levantó su vista muy sorprendido._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- He dicho que tal vez podríamos hacer un trato._

_**Oh, Dios, ese cabrón va a chantajearme, **__pensaba el joven judío mientras se incorporaba y, con seriedad, le decía:_

_- Di._

_**Oceans between us**__**  
And there's nothing that can change the way I feel**__**  
I can still taste the poison**__**  
Every fall, every breath are ways to heal**_

_El ex convicto, con una sonrisa, fue directo al grano:_

_- Si lo que buscas es desahogar el tremendo estrés que tienes por llevar esa ridícula máscara de hijo perfecto… Entonces tendrás que acostarte conmigo._

_- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA __QUÉ__?_

_- No, Kyle, no quiero que hagas nada__– replicó Boyett con una sonrisa llena de malicia al ver la mirada indignada del pelirrojo -__. YO soy el que te quiere follar . O si no…_

_- ¿O si no qué?_

_- Bueno, Kyle… No creo que quieras que todos se enteren de la verdad tras el niño perfecto, ¿o sí?_

_Kyle palideció notablemente; su labio temblaba con fuerza al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba._

_Definitivamente Trent no era un idiota. Más bien era un hombre astuto que sabe aprovechar bien las oportunidades que se le presentan a cada momento. Lo había constatado cuando había logrado vengarse de él y de sus amigos hace un par de años al ser liberado de prisión nuevamente._

_No podía permitir que el tipo saliera con la suya, pero tampoco podía permitir que su oscuro secreto se revelara._

_Entonces murmuró con desesperación:_

_- N-nadie te creería._

_- ¿En serio? - preguntó Trent con sarcasmo mientras sacaba su celular y reproducía el siniestro video de Kyle golpeando una y otra vez al inmortal, rompiéndole las costillas y convirtiéndolo en una masa de sangre irreconocible._

_Kyle estaba jodido, realmente jodido._

_No había opción ni salida. Era un todo o nada, era correr el riesgo de evitar que la careta del buen hijo se cayera ante todos…_

_Tendrá que aceptarlo._

_::Flashback::__**  
**_

**_&%&%&%&_**

- ¡D-Dios! – exclamó Kyle al penetrar el orificio anal de Butters, a quien besaba tiernamente en los labios - ¡Cada día lo tienes más estrecho, amor mío!

Butters gemía quedamente mientras que Trent empezaba a besarle la espalda y el cuello al joven pelirrojo, quien le daba un tierno beso en los labios de manera intercalada con el rubio musculoso.

_Cuando estoy con ellos me siento feliz, me siento libre, sin atadura alguna a nada ni a nadie… Salvo con ellos, _pensaba el rubio pequeño mientras besaba a sus amantes y rodeaba a ambos con sus piernas, queriendo sentir el miembro de Kyle de manera profunda.

El joven rubio mojigato era otro individuo a quien el estrés, la soledad y la incomprensión le dejaba un severo daño en su mente y en su alma; al igual que Kyle, el pequeño rubio buscaba la forma de lidiar con tan exasperante combinación mediante los golpes, sólo que su bolsa de box no era un ser humano, sino sus peluches de Hello Kitty.

_**Hold on, little girl**__**  
The end is soon to come**__**  
**_

Cuando la presión que se cernía sobre él llegaba a su límite, se encerraba en su habitación, le ponía llave a la puerta y una silla, sacaba de su cajón un cuchillo que se había robado de la cocina, y empezaba a acuchillar salvajemente su enorme peluche favorito de Hello Kitty hasta hacerlo añicos.

Cada cuchillada estaba dirigida, al menos en su imaginación, a todos aquellos individuos que le habían hecho daño a lo largo de su vida: Sus padres y sus abuelos, a quienes se imaginaba rajarles el cuello; sus "amigos", a quienes se imaginaba apuñalarles en el estómago; las dos únicas chicas con las que había querido tener una relación sentimental, a quienes apuñalaba imaginariamente en los ojos, y al resto de la gente que le ignoraba olímpicamente, a quienes les arrancaba los pies.

Todas las puñaladas estaban llenas de tristeza, dolor, odio y rencor. Todas y cada una de ellas eran sinónimos de los días en donde había sufrido una terrible humillación. Todas significaban la cantidad de lágrimas silenciosas que derramaba tras esas humillaciones públicas o privadas.

No obstante, esa violenta rutina de odio se detuvo cuando un día descubrió a Kyle y a Trent teniendo relaciones en la casa de éste último. Había pasado por ahí debido a que tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con Trent respecto a la tarea de equipo que había dejado la profesora de Historia.

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_Butters no podía creer lo que estaba viendo desde lo alto del árbol cercano a la ventana de la habitación del ex convicto. _

_Ahí, recostados en el lecho, estaban Kyle y Trent completamente desnudos, entregados mutuamente a aquél acto de amor mediante besos y caricias; aquello no era nada comparado con las películas porno que veía secretamente en la computadora de su casa, en donde el hombre y su compañero o compañera de cama gemían como locos mientras se "trabajaban" a tientas y a locas._

_No… Trent y Kyle HACÍAN EL AMOR, NO TENÍAN SEXO._

_**Sick of it all, Sick of it all**__**  
We will not follow**__**  
Sick of it all, Sick of it all**__**  
They don't understand how**__**  
Sick we are, Sick we are**__**  
Of this bottomless pit of lies**__**  
Behind closed eyes**__**  
**_

_Veía cómo ambos susurraban palabras tiernas, cómo ambos formaban entre sí un poema que hablaba del amor mutuo que había surgido entre ellos, de cómo su mutua presencia aliviaba su soledad… De cómo fue que Kyle había terminado en los brazos de Trent._

_Aquello hacía sentir a Butters como el más desafortunado de los hombres; Kyle también había sufrido mucho… Corrección: Sufría mucho cuando portaba la careta del hijo perfecto que se sacaba buenas calificaciones, estudiaba a más no poder y atendía a cada demanda de su familia al igual que él mismo, Leopold Stotch… Y sin embargo, Trent se había ofrecido a sí mismo como un medio de alivio en medio de esa presión._

_**¿Por qué no tengo a nadie así?**__, se preguntaba el pequeño Stotch para sí mismo. __**¿Por qué no podría tener una relación como esa… Y justamente con él, con Kyle?**_

_Tuvo que reconocer que se sentía atraído por ese joven de bucles rojos y mirada felina desde hacía un par de años; de hecho lo admiraba, lo respetaba y lo idolatraba por ser alguien que no era forzado por sus padres a estudiar como loco, tal y como siempre le sucedía a él._

_No obstante, en ese momento todo se fue por el inodoro al saber que él también sufría por dentro y que, al igual que él, tenía una forma muy agresiva de desahogarse, sólo que en ese caso era a Kenny a quien usaba como saco de box y como chuleta…_

_- ¡¿BUTTERS? – escuchó un grito._

_El rubio se salió de sus pensamientos y se quedó helado de miedo al ver a Kyle y a Trent en la ventana con las miradas llenas de incomodidad, molestia y nerviosismo._

_- O-oh… Chi-chicos – empezó a hablar el pequeño rubio -… Ho-hola…_

_- Butters… __¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí? – inquirió Kyle asustado mientras ayudaba al rubio pequeño a entrar a la habitación._

_- Bueno… N-no mucho…_

_- ¡Si dices una palabra de esto, juro que te castraré! – exclamó Boyett muy furioso._

_- Trent, por favor – intervino Kyle-… No creo que sea necesaria tanta amenaza._

_- Lo es cuando se trata de alguien que trabaja para Eric Cartman, Kyle. ¡No sabemos si irá con el gordo a contarle el chis-!_

_- ¡NO SOY NINGÚN CHISMOSO! – gritó Butters ante la sorpresa de Kyle y de Trent - ¡Y NO TRABAJO PARA ESE GORDO HIJO DE PUTA! _

_**Someday you'll know the feeling**__**  
Someday I will break through**__**  
And nothing you tell yourself**__**  
Will save us from the truth**__**  
Screaming out**__**  
**_

_Se echó a llorar._

_No era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decirle que trabajaba para el culón; de hecho, hacía tiempo que empezaba a distanciarse de Eric debido a que sabía que el tipo lo utilizaba para muchas cosas. Fue cuando ahí, dentro de su corazón a punto de estallar, tomó una decisión por sí mismo por vez primera._

_- ¡¿Acaso ustedes saben qué es eso de ser reprimido, mangoneado, manipulado y con la dignidad pisoteada por todos? ¡¿Acaso saben qué es eso de tener esa inmensa presión de ser el hijo de papi y mami?_

_- Butters… - susurró Kyle._

_- ¡NADIE SABE NADA! ¡NADIE QUIERE ESCUCHARME! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTE MALDITO JUEGO ENFERMO DE COMPLACIENCIAS! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODOS USTEDES!_

_Butters estaba a punto de echarse a correr, pero Kyle y Trent lo detuvieron y, tras tanto forcejeo, lo sentaron finalmente en la cama, en donde lo abrazaron mientras que éste lloraba sin cesar; Trent, sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido, le dijo:_

_- Butters… Lamento mucho mi reacción de no hace rato…_

_El menor respiraba con dificultad mientras que el ex convicto añadía:_

_- Es bien conocido por todos que tú eres el amigo de Cartman._

_- E-era… Era s-su a-amigo- replicó el rubio-… Ya no lo somos más._

_- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Kyle - ¿Hace cuánto que dejaron de serlo?_

_- De s-seis m-meses para acá. E-Eric me busca, pero yo me estoy distanciando de él por mi bien. É-él me usaba…_

_- Oh, Butters…_

_- Al menos velo por el lado amable, pequeño – añadió Trent con una sonrisa -. Te estás quitando 200 kilos de maldad pura de encima._

_- ¡Trent!- exclamó Kyle._

_- Es la verdad, Kyle._

_- Diantres… Butters… Butters… Escúchame: Yo también me sentía así hace un año._

_Butters miró a Kyle a los ojos en lo que éste continuaba diciéndole:_

_- Sé que es portar la careta del hijo perfecto, Butters. Sé las presiones que conlleva y el peligro que corres al continuar con ese juego tan peligroso…_

_- Pero al menos hallaste alivio en Trent, Kyle. En cambio yo… Yo… No tengo a nadie que me ayude con es-_

_Sus palabras fueron cortadas._

_Los labios tersos y dulces de Kyle se posaron en los suyos y lo empujaban de espaldas poco a poco…_

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&%&_**

Butters sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax al sentir las tiernas caricias de Kyle en su cuello y de Trent en su espalda; el pelirrojo besaba su cuello y sus labios mientras que el bravucón hacía lo mismo en el joven judío. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se movían en un compás perfecto y de sus labios se emitían gemidos y susurros.

Al poco tiempo, los tres llegaron al orgasmo de manera sincronizada. Kyle se corrió en el interior de Butters; éste derramó el líquido blanquecino en el torso del pelirrojo y en la mano de Trent mientras que el último se vino en el interior de Kyle.

_**Sick of it all, Sick of it all**__**  
We will not follow**__**  
Sick of it all, Sick of it all**__**  
They don't understand how**__**  
Sick we are, Sick we are**__**  
Of this bottomless pit of lies**__**  
Behind closed eyes**_

Agotados, los tres se recostaron fundidos en un abrazo en el lecho Queen Size de Boyett y quedaron en silencio un rato. Dándose entre ellos un dulce beso de trío, Kyle, quien estaba en el lado derecho de Trent, rompió el silencio diciéndoles:

- Chicos, Stan está sospechando sobre lo nuestro.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Trent.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que sospeche si ni siquiera nos juntamos mucho en la escuela? – inquirió Leo muy preocupado- Nos juntamos solamente en la clase de Historia debido a que la profesora nos asignó el trabajo de fin de curso desde que inició este ciclo escolar.

- No lo sé, Leo… Ignoro cómo es que lo sospecha y sinceramente esto me tiene preocupado. Esta mañana me estuvo recriminando que últimamente paso mucho tiempo con ustedes y no con él, con Kenny y con el culón.

- ¡Oh, con un carajo, Kyle! – exclamó Trent disgustado - ¡Estamos haciendo el jodido trabajo de Historia por adelantado! No es culpa nuestra el hecho de que lo estemos haciendo poco a poco para evitar juntar el lavado con el planchado en las demás materias. ¿Acaso el cabrón no está consciente de la cantidad de datos que nos pidió investigar?

- Stan me objeta que eso se puede dejar para después.

- ¡Su culo! – exclamó Leo molesto – Esa mujer nos designó como compañeros de equipo y nos impuso un tema sumamente complejo. ¡O sea, estamos hablando de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y sus afectaciones en el mundo contemporáneo! Además que nos exige que el proyecto sea presentado en forma de exposición en Power Point con un pequeño ensayo escrito para el grupo. Creo que Stan olvida que esa mujer es una perra exigente.

- Aparte que los demás profesores se están volviendo unos perros también- añadió Trent -. Nos están dejando una carga académica muy pesada este año y lo que estamos buscando es no ganarnos un horrible período de estrés.

- Lo sé, lo sé, mis corazones – dijo Kyle -, pero… No lo sé, creo que lo mejor es revelar esto antes de que Stan se entere y empiece a esparcir el chisme por toda la escuela.

- Es tu mejor amigo, Kyle – comentó Leo con una sonrisa -. Creo que él no sería capaz de traicionarte.

- Pero…

- Leo tiene razón, Ky – añadió Trent -. Stan no sería capaz de traicionarte… De hecho, él mismo sabe lo que se le esperará conmigo si lo hace.

Kyle suspiró y, con una sonrisa, tomó a Butters del brazo y ambos se recostaron en el pecho de Trent, quien los rodeó a su vez con sus brazos y, dándoles a cada uno un beso en sus frentes, les dijo:

- Los amo, mis niños. Los amo demasiado que no toleraría perderles si alguna vez nos descubren.

- Yo también los amo, chicos – respondió Kyle con un beso en los labios de Trent y de Butters -. Jamás pensé que me sentiría feliz con ustedes a mi lado.

Butters besó las manos de Kyle y Trent, y, con lágrimas en los ojos, concluyó:

- Yo jamás pensé que me sentiría amado por dos de los seres más maravillosos que había conocido en mi vida. No sé qué haría sin ustedes, amores míos… No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no conociera la libertad del gozo, la felicidad y el amor que me trajo esta relación a mi vida.

Los tres se acomodaron en el lecho y, con el cansancio en la esquina, cerraron los ojos para ir a los brazos de Morfeo con la seguridad de que pronto estarían listos para enfrentar cualquier cosa en caso de que el infierno llegara en la forma de una revelación pública.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí termina la historia.**_

_**Bueno... Sé que no era el Lemon cachondo que esperaban, pero al menos hice mi mejor esfuerzo XD. Ojalá les haya gustado aún así :-).**_

_**Un abrazote y nos leeremos en alguno que otro capítulo o fic XD.**_

_**Vicka.**_


End file.
